DESCRIPTION: (abstract from the application): Recent data have led to the concept that many of the genes involved in Alzheimer's disease and other neurodegenerative diseases are the same genes that play a role in the early development and normal aging of the nervous system. Phenomena of early nervous system include death of nerve cells, alterations of the cytoskeleton with accompanying growth and regression of nerve cell axons and dendrites as well as alterations in synaptic contacts. Although these generalizations have become apparent, much remains unknown. How do the details of expression profiles in aging and neurodegenerative disease differ from the profiles expressed during cell division, during apoptosis and during neurite sprouting? How are these differences in molecular cascades influenced by differences between the milieu offered by the developing and the aging brain? What are the functional consequences of these difference, in profiles of gene expression? We propose a symposium that will bring together expertise ranging from yeast to human, from initial cell division to cell death and from the lab bench to the clinic to examine molecular mechanisms of cellular adaptations that are common among early development, normal aging and age_related neurodegenerative disease with an emphasis on Alzheimer's disease. These experts will be presented with the task of exchanging information, and, in a publication formulating hypotheses related to the above questions and proposing strategies for critical studies to test these hypotheses. Participants will include leading scientists: from domestic and international universities and industries; fellows; graduate students and a group of highly selected high school students with an emphasis on minority student participation. The symposium will be held August 24_28, 2000 at the University of Rochester's Aab Institute for Biomedical Science located in Komberg Medical Research Building.